That Winter, the Wind Blows
Details *'Title:' 그 겨울, 바람이 분다 / Geu Gyeo-wool, Barami Boonda *'Also known as:' Wind Blows in the Winter *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Feb-13 to 2013-Apr-03 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' That Winter, the Wind Blows OST *'Related TV shows:' Ai Nante Irane Yo, Natsu (TBS, 2002) Synopsis A melodrama about a man and a blind woman who don’t believe in love. Oh Soo is an orphan who is left heartbroken later in life after his first love passes away and comes to lead a goal-less life as a high stakes gambler. Oh Young is a lonely heiress who feels she must look after others and herself after her parents get divorced and she finds herself becoming visually impaired. The two will come to find the true meaning of love after meeting each other. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jo In Sung as Oh Soo **Hong Tae Ui as young Oh Soo **Lee Tae Woo as child Oh Soo *Song Hye Kyo as Oh Young **Lee Ye Sun as child Oh Young *Kim Bum as Park Jin Sung *Jung Eun Ji as Moon Hee Sun ;Extended Cast *Bae Jong Ok as Wang Hye Ji *Kim Tae Woo as Jo Moo Chul *Kim Kyu Chul as Jang Sung *Kim Young Hoon as Lee Myung Ho *Seo Hyo Rim as Jin So Ra *Im Se Mi as Son Mi Ra *Choi Seung Kyung as Shim Joong Tae *Han Jung Hyun (한정현) as Kim Jung Hyun *Go In Bum as Park Jin Sung's father *Kyung Soo Jin as Moon Hee Joo *Choi Ye Seul (최예슬) as Park Jin Mi *Choi Moon Kyung (최문경) as young Oh Young's mother *Kim Jong Hyun (김종현) as gangster *Lee Jae Woo as Oh Soo (Oh Young's older brother) (cameo) *Yoo Gun as Jung Woo (cameo) *Park Chan Production Credits *'Producers:' Lee Dong Hoon, Lee Young Joon *'Director:' Kim Kyu Tae *'Screenwriter:' Noh Hee Kyung Episode Ratings See That Winter, the Wind Blows/Episode Ratings Note *This drama is a remake of the 2002 Japanese drama Ai Nante Irane Yo, Natsu. It was previously remade in Korea through the 2006 movie Love Me Not, starring Kim Joo Hyuk and Moon Geun Young. Recognitions ;2014 23rd Seoul Music Awards *Best OST - "Winter Love" (That Winter, the Wind Blows OST Part 2) by The One ;2013 21st Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards *Best Drama *Best Drama Director (Kim Kyu Tae) *Best Drama Screenwriter (Noh Hee Kyung) ;2013 SBS Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actress for Miniseries (Song Hye Kyo) *Special Award (Jo In Sung) *Top 10 Stars Award (Song Hye Kyo) *Top 10 Stars Award (Jo In Sung) *New Star Award (Jung Eun Ji) ;2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards *Grand Prize/Daesang (Song Hye Kyo) *Best OST - "Winter Love" (That Winter, the Wind Blows OST Part 2) by The One ;2013 19th Shanghai Television Festival *Silver Award for Foreign TV Series ;2013 49th High1 PaekSang Arts Awards *Best TV Director (Kim Kyu Tae) External Links *Official Site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:SBS